


Laundry Day

by flinchflower



Category: Glee
Genre: Lecture, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On laundry day, Burt stumbles across something that was expected, yet not expected.  Father/son discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> nubianamy is kind enough to let me play in the Donutverse... here's another offering as such...

Every time Burt had tried to finish folding the laundry today, he’d gotten interrupted. He was sick and tired of tripping over the two laundry baskets, so he put his damn phone on silent, and checked the garage and the driveway. His vehicle was the only one present, Kurt’s Navigator and Puck’s truck were elsewhere, which meant he had the house to himself, since Sarah was at the mall with Carole and Finn, and there was no way they’d be back any time soon.

He folded the last set of sheets with satisfaction, and plopped them into the upstairs basket. Friggin’ finally. Kurt took care of this stuff more often than not, but he hated to ask the kid to do yet one more thing, and his son had been on his best behaviour later. Burt thought that warranted a little grace - clean sheets, and a salad with grilled chicken in the fridge for when the kid did get home, those he could do.

He made his way downstairs, smiling fondly at the worn green couch, which was, on a Saturday, littered with an odd assortment of homework and books, videogames, dvds, and movies. Kurt’s door was closed, not surprising with Puck and Sarah both in residence, his kid liked his privacy. Burt balanced the laundry basket against his waist, intending to drop the basket at the end of Kurt’s bed, and head back out.

Except when he opened the door, he was confronted with far more light than there normally was in the basement room when Kurt was out - and his son, frozen on the bed, completely naked, one hand wrapped around his dick, and the other hand - well, he’d say Kurt had his fingers up his own ass. 

He never was sure, later, how he managed to maintain parental cool in that moment - and listening to him retelling the story in the privacy of their bedroom late the next night, Carol actually managed to snort wine through her nose, and collapse against Burt in paryoxisms of laughter and wincing.

He raised an eyebrow at his son, whose eyes had reached unparallelled width, staring at Burt. “Didn’t realize you were home, Kurt. Looks like the clean sheets might be timely, then.” A faint choking sound emitted from his son. “Come along to the kitchen when you’re ready,” he said, grasping the handle of the door to pull it to on his way out, and he smirked at the kid just before the angle of the closing door blocked Kurt from view. “No hurry, though, take your time, Kurt.”

It wasn’t until his vision greyed a little at the edges that Kurt remembered that breathing was necessary for existing - and when that little thought wandered in he had to wonder briefly if he really did want to continue on with his... cursed... existence, rather than have to go up and face the inevitable- he swallowed, ass clenching, and fingers sliding out on the copious lube - discussion with his father. His now-free hand curled around the inside of his thigh, squeezing as if to pinch himself, waking up from a bad dream. Except his hand - both hands - were, er, sticky, and the limp length of his cock in his left hand made him feel a little funny - he didn’t usually touch it in that state, aside from making sure it was comfortable in his shorts...

He glanced down, hips twitching involuntarily, and he slunk off to his bathroom.

Burt, upstairs, was simply running through the intended conversation in his head. Upon reflection, he was surprised that it had taken him sixteen years to catch his kid at behaviour like that. Then again, Kurt had always been very tentative and careful with him where sex was concerned - sure, Burt’d had the “stay safe, keep it covered,” conversation with his boy, figuring it was the same thing no matter what sex the kid preferred.

He heard Kurt’s extremely reluctant footsteps on the stairs quite a long while later, and he pulled Kurt’s favorite rice pudding out of the fridge, setting two bowls of it on the table, and parking the spice containers within reach. Glasses of water had hit the placemat by the time Kurt slunk into the kitchen.

He sat down across from his son, who toyed with the spoon and the glass alternately.

“Kurt.” Burt’s voice was remarkably gentle. “You’re fine, kid.”

There wasn’t an answer, and he had to work a little to repress the smile.

“When have I ever minded about you taking care of yourself,” he said matter of factly. “I’d rather know that you’re comfortable enough with yourself to know what you need, instead of knowing you’re out there looking for it from whatever source is willing.”

That got a shocked blink, and the hint of some thought from Kurt.

“I - really?”

“Sure,” Burt told him easily. “I know we talked about safe sex - doesn’t get much safer than that.”

Kurt relaxed enough to take a few bites, and sip at the water, though he obviously wasn’t too keen on the conversation.

“You and the boys,” Burt continued, “you’re good about letting us know when you need some time. I’m used to you not being here, when the Navigator’s not home,” he said frankly, “So maybe spare your old dad the sight, and we’ll get you some sort of do not disturb sign - god knows we should with Sarah around anyhow, that sneaky little brat gets around,” he said fondly, and Kurt finally laughed.

“Puck’s junker is dead in the water at school, and I let Finn have my keys to take him to get what he thought he needed. He thought he could get it home at least, without having to have you tow it.”

“You help him with that?”

“Nope,” Kurt said. “It’s the water pump, you’ll have to go get him later, but at least he’ll have patched the hoses before it gets here.”

Burt laughed outright. “Good kid. Put your dishes in the sink, and get out of here. I’m gonna put the game on.”

Kurt turned in the doorway a little, and Burt got the shy little smile he’d seen so often lately, when Kurt was unsure of something.

***

He handed Carole a wad of Kleenex, helping to mop up the wine, even as her shoulders shook.

“You DIDN’T,” she spluttered, as he grinned at her.

“Sure I did. He needs to know it’s okay.”

“And here I thought walking in on Finn in the bathroom taking care of things was bad! You devil, you.”

He gave her another smile, and removed the wineglass gently from her, leaning in for a kiss, gently kissing the remainder of the mirthful tears from her soft cheeks.

“Oh my - MY devil, that is.”

“Yeah,” Burt said, voice husky. “Let’s look for some trouble, eh?”


End file.
